


We'll always defend you

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls decide to take care of something for Ami</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll always defend you

“All right, I’ll hold him down and you do your thing,” Minako said. She raised her fist and was just about to knock on the door, when she heard steps from the stairs.  
“Don’t do it. Please,” Ami said, breathing heavily. She had ran through the streets of Tokyo and then up the stairs to catch her friends before they would do something stupid.  
“How did you know we were here?” Makoto asked. Minako’s hand was still raised, ready to knock.  
“Minako texted me and said that you were going to take care of things for me,” Ami explained and held up her phone. Rei and Makoto turned to look at Minako.  
“Why did you text her? You should know that she would come after us!” Rei scolded Minako. Ami walked closer and moved down Minako’s hand, which was dangerously close to the door.  
“Just let it be. Don’t do anything stupid,” Ami begged. She looked at her friends sternly.  
“But he said all of those awful things!” Makoto explained.   
“I know. But I already left him. I just want to forget everything about him,” Ami said. Rei and Makoto shared a look. Minako sighed.  
“How about we just have a little chat with him and teach him a lesson? Just a little one?” she asked. Ami shook her head.  
“No. Let’s just go.” Makoto walked over to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Are you sure you’re all right?” she asked. If there was one thing Makoto really hated, it was seeing her friends being hurt.  
“I’m fine,” Ami assured and started to walk back towards the stairs. Rei quickly followed. Makoto turned to look at Minako, who was still looking at the door.  
“Are you coming?”   
“Yeah, I just need to do something,” Minako said and rang the doorbell. She turned around and started to push Makoto towards the stairs.  
“Now run!”

The girls were all sitting in Makoto’s apartment. It had just started to rain outside, and Makoto had decided to make some dinner.   
“Thank you,” Ami said.   
“For what?” Rei asked. Makoto turned off the stove.  
“For being ready to do that for me. I know you meant well,” Ami answered. Makoto walked behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s shoulders.  
“We’ll always defend you,” she said and squeezed a little tighter. A small smile appeared on Ami’s lips.  
“Thanks.” Rei walked over and joined the hug. Soon all three of them were tackled to the ground.   
“Yeah, any time someone messes with you, we’ll beat them up!” Minako said from the top of the pile. Rei pushed her off of her and stood up.   
“And if you don’t want us to beat someone up, then we’ll just be there for you,” Makoto said and helped Ami up.   
“Yeah, we know you could beat them up fine on your own,” Minako said and Ami couldn’t help smiling. Makoto gave her a one more hug before returning to the stove.  
“You can go and pick a movie while I finish this,” she said. Rei and Minako started to push Ami towards the living room. The blue haired girl smiled back at Makoto. She really had the best friends.


End file.
